


Never Again

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees something unexpected in the pumpkin patch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Title:** Never Again  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry sees something unexpected in the pumpkin patch.  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** Er, house-elves?  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #10: “What happens in the pumpkin patch, stays in the pumpkin patch.”  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Never Again

~

“Harry, honestly, what are we doing out here?” Draco groaned, dragging his feet and pouting.

Harry held a finger up to his lips. “I want to see how the house-elves make pumpkin juice.”

“You what?” Draco rolled his eyes. “I imagine they make it in the kitchens, not the pumpkin patch.” He sighed as Harry ignored him. “Why don’t you ask one of them? I’m sure they would tell you since you’re practically best friends with all of the house-elves.”

“I have asked,” Harry whispered, creeping forward. “But none of them will tell me. One did say that the fresher it is the better and that they like to make it outside, so--”

“So you decided you needed to see it being made?” Draco shook his head. “I’m going back inside. It’s too cold out here. I thought you said there was something good to see.”

“Draco, wait! There’s another reason I brought you out here,” Harry confessed.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I thought it might be a nice, private place to snog.” Harry blushed as he moved towards Draco. “There’s nowhere private in school, especially for us.”

“Us? You and me?” Draco asked.

“Us eighth-years.” Harry held out his hand, smiling as Draco took it. “Come on.” He waggled his eyebrows. “What happens in the pumpkin patch stays in the pumpkin patch, yeah?”

Draco nodded, not fighting as Harry dragged him deeper into the patch. “So you made up all that about the house-elves?”

Harry grinned back at him. “No, that is what one said when I asked, but I wasn’t counting on seeing that tonight.”

But Draco was staring over Harry’s shoulder. “Um, I think you’re going to see it anyway,” he choked out.

“Huh?”

Harry spun, then gaped. In a clearing there were about a dozen house-elves, he recognised a couple from school, and they were... He squinted, What were they doing?

“They’re eating the pumpkins,” Draco whispered.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “I guess they like them, too?”

Draco shook his head. “No, I don’t think that’s it.” He pointed to where one of the elves was spitting into a large vat. “Ew!”

Suddenly, all the other elves began spitting as well until the vat was full. “That is enough,” one squeaked. “We can makes the juice now.”

To Harry’s horror, they then proceeded to all jump in and stomp on the pumpkins until it was liquid. “This will be good batch,” one said, clearly excited. “The Harry Potter will be pleased.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh God.”

Draco was shaking with laughter next to him. “So,” he whispered, “is pumpkin juice still your favourite?”

Without answering, Harry whirled and, dragging Draco with him, exited the pumpkin patch with alacrity.

“Where are we going?” Draco gasped as he was pulled along.

“Back to Gryffindor.”

“But your friends--”

“Will leave if I tell them.” Harry shook his head. “And do me a favour?”

“What?”

“Please never let me drink pumpkin juice again!”

~


End file.
